


For The Ones Who Read It All

by olivemartini



Series: the heavy hearts we hold together [22]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: come find me on Instagram @alwaysscripturient





	For The Ones Who Read It All

Okay, this isn't really part of the series, this is just me letting you guys know that if you've read all the stories in the Beatrice Palmer universe and liked them, I've got some extra stuff for it down below.

 

 

**Pinterest**

If you want to see my idea of what Beatrice looks like, follow the link below and see the aesthetic board I made for her.

https://www.pinterest.com/always_scritpur/beatrice-aesthetic/

 

**Instagram**

If you like my writing in general, I've got a poetry account on Instagram called @olive.writes.fanfic

 

**Notice**

This story is also on my quotev and wattpad accounts.  I in no way own of the characters you recognize.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on Instagram @alwaysscripturient


End file.
